Teleporter: the Dark side of Light
by Tiana Calthye
Summary: Two Earthling girls are thrust into Star Wars, during the Clone Wars, and begin to learn that life in those times isn't as easy as it seems. PG for later scenes. Chapter three up: a mission to Dantooine.
1. Deja vu we're in Star Wars!

This story takes place during the Clone Wars. I have no clue as to what _ HAPPENED_ in the Clone Wars because I haven't found any books on it, and the movie isn't out yet. Okay? So if this is full of errors blame it on... wait, you can't blame it on anyone else. So blame it on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is owned by anyone else... PURPOSEFULLY!!! (Inside joke, okay) If someone else owns it than I do not own it.

This is also my first attempt at writing Mary Sue type stuff, but, of course, this story isn't a Mary Sue, so there! Blah! And now comeith the story!

** Teleporter: The Dark Side of Light**

"Now many times have we watched this movie?" asked Tiffany, glaring at her best friend, Danâe. They were watching Star Wars for the twenty-eighth time that night.

"Around twenty-eight times," Danâe answered, yawning. "Whose idea was it to watch everyone of the Star Wars movies twice today anyway?"

"Okay, fine. So it was mine," Tiffany admitted. "You wanted to watch Lord of the Rings."

Danâe shrugged. "So?"

"They're longer."

"So?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tiffany answered. "You want some more chips?"

"Sure."

The two movie-holic teenagers walked to the kitchen to get some snacks, not caring that is was dark. It was, after all, two o'clock in the morning. They left the movie paused as the second Death Star blew up.

"I thought it was dark," Danâe commented quietly.

"It is," answered Tiffany, taking the lead. "Didn't you leave the light on?"

"No."

They went into the kitchen, and promptly forgot about the light.

A bat flew by the window... and then, exactly the same, another bat.

"Déjà vu," said Tiffany, remembering the light. "You're sure you didn't leave the light, on, Danâe?" 

"Déjà vu? You said déjà vu?" asked Danâe. "And, no, I didn't..." Danâe looked at Tiffany strangely and started to finish that sentence. But she never got to it.

A strange green light slowly enveloped the room, engulfing the shadows into light. Soon neither of the two girls could see at all--

And then it was gone, as swift as it had started.

Tiffany pulled herself to her feet. The first thought she had was that she was standing; she shouldn't've had to stand up. Her second was that her clothes felt strangely different. The third was:_ "Déjà vu? Great, Matrix flashbacks." _

She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the light spots out of her head, and realized that everything felt strange. She felt lighter, and her head spun strangely; as if she could sense other people.

"You shouldn't be here."

Tiffany turned around; finally able to see, and found herself facing a taller, a lot taller man with longish hair, in her opinion. He looked faintly like Obi-Wan in the Attack of the Clones to her, but a little older. She squinted at him, trying to see him better, being that the bright light had damaged her eyesight to a degree. "Who _ are_ you?" she asked.

"Where is your Master?" he asked, either not hearing her, or purposefully ignoring her.

Tiffany squinted at him, very confused. "Master?"

He misunderstood her, or something, and grabbed her arm, strong-arming her out of the room. "Master Jade," he said, shoving her over to a woman who looked strangely like a Jedi Knight, owing to the fact that she was carrying a lightsaber, "I've found your wayward Padawan."

"Thank you, General Kenobi," the older woman replied, grabbing Tiffany's arm. "You should not have ran off like that, _ Tiana_. You know better. We are late now."

"As am I," said the man whom the Jedi-like woman had called General Kenobi. "If you'll excuse me, Master Jade?"

The woman nodded. Tiffany could sense some unrest behind the two of them, as one standing on the edge of a knife, though she didn't know why. "As you will, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said, bowing respectfully.

Tiffany was caught in a slight level of shock. _ Obi-Wan_ Kenobi? But wasn't he just in the Star Wars movies?

The man called Obi-Wan bowed as well. "May the Force be with you, Master Alenece Jade."

"And with you as well, Master Kenobi."

He turned to Tiffany. "And to you as well, Tiana Elass, though you should say closer to your Master in these times. And when the council summons you as well," he added, with a tone of admonishment. "May the Force be with you."

Tiffany bowed in a stiff imitation of the older woman. "And with you, Master Kenobi."

Tiffany sensed approval from the older woman, Alenece Jade, though she couldn't figure out _ why_ she could sense it.

She followed Alenece down the hall, trying to figure out what was going on.

"...Leave the light..." --Denae stopped-- "...On. What on Earth?!"

She rubbed her eyes, taking in her surroundings. "Okay, we really were watching too much Star Wars. Next time we watch Lord of the Rings, Tiffany... Tiffany?" She looked around... the small spaceship, the small X-Wings spaceship. "Tiffany, this isn't funny."

"...eader to Rogue Seven." Danâe half panicked, until she realized where the voice was coming from. A small radio, or something of the like was built into the small ship's interior. She tried to figure it out, but gave up after a moment, and listened. "Rogue Leader to Rogue Seven, come in please."

She finally gave up on figuring it out, and called out, "Can someone give me a hand here?"

A strange beeping caught her attention, and she looked down at a screen or datapad built into the interior basing and read: "Push the little button, you dimwitted Starshooter."

"Great," she muttered. "My droid has a sarcastic streak."

"BeeePP, bLLipP!"

She glanced down at the screen: "You're the one who doesn't know what you're doing," he screen read.

"Why you..." she said, at a lack for words.

[How'd you get into Rogue Squadron if you haven't a clue as to how to use a commlink?] her droid asked, sarcastically.

Rogue Squadron? Well, at least she knew where she was, sorta.

"Ugg," she said. "Sarcastic droids. I don't know what's worse."

[How about a droid who worries about everything?]

Danâe rolled her eyes. "So I'm in Rogue Seven?" she asked the Astromech droid.

[Yes, Starshooter.]

"Why do you keep calling me Starshooter?"

[It's your name, Minor Danâe Starshooter.]

"Is not, you chunk of medal."

[Is so, you dimwitted pilot.]

Danâe glared in the general vicinity of the droid, being that she didn't know its exact location on the X-Wings ship that she had no idea why she was on. 

[Are you purposefully trying to kill yourself by crashing into the planet?] asked the droid.

"No." Danâe took the steering controls, and hoped that she wasn't going to crash. "What's your number?" she asked.

[R4-TC,] the droid answered. [Call me Arfoor.]

"Okay, Arfoor," Danâe said. "Now can you tell me how this commlink thing works?"

[All right, Starshooter. You hold down the little blue button to talk, and let go of it so that they can talk,] answered Arfoor.

"Rogue Leader to Rogue Seven," persisted the voice on the other end of the commlink. "You are cleared for landing. Repeat, you are clear to land. Do you want to have to be pulled in by a tractor beam? Over."

Danâe leaned over the best she could to press the button. "Rogue Leader," she said, hoping that she could do this, "this is Rogue Seven. I am attempting landing now. Over."

"Ahh." The voice on the other end sounded relieved. "Minor Starshooter, we were worrying about you. It took you so long to answer. Over."

"Nothing to worry about, Rogue Leader," Danâe answered. "Am landing now."

"Good. Will meet you at exit. Out."

[Do you know what you're doing?] beeped Arfoor.

Danâe half-smiled smiled. "I sure hope so."

Tiffany followed the Jedi Master, Alenece Jade, down the halls, trying to figure out what had happened, beyond the possible hallucination factor, which, knowing her, was a possibility.

She wondered whether Danâe was in the same situation, and whether, if she really was in another world, whether time was passing on Earth, or whether it was like Narnia, and years could go by. She then realized that Alenece was talking.

"...ou know better than to be running off when we are summoned, my young Padawan," the woman was saying. "With the war going on and all, we have to remain alert to any dangers; remain tuned into our senses, and not running off to hide from our duties. You are training to become a Jedi, Tiana, and a Jedi is not so hasty. And now we are late."

"What, we don't arrive precisely when we mean to?" Tiffany muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Tiana." The woman, though seemingly frustrated, maintained a sense of calm, that surrounded her like a cloak, and blanketed over the area. It was strange, to sense all this. Tiffany assumed that because she was somewhere else, she could sense the Force, and that was what caused it.

She tried to reach out; see what she could do, but hardly did anything, being that, while the girl she was being mistaken for was trained to use the Force, she was not.

"Come along," said Alenece, pulling her down a side passage. "You do not want to hit a wall." She looked over at the slightly bewildered girl, but didn't seem to sense her confusion. "You are dreamy today, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," answered Tiffany, not really paying attention.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," answered Tiffany. "I'm just"-- she decided to take a gamble-- "I'm just uneasy about the war. It is like standing upon the edge of a knife." She unconsciously drifted her hand down to the lightsaber she wore clipped to her belt, or at least the belt to the strange clothes she wore now. "I do not like it, Master. I do not like it at all."

Alenece nodded; she had similar thoughts quite likely.

She steered Tiffany into the room where they held the Jedi counsel...

Danâe, surprisingly, landed quite easily. At the landing pad she was greeted by three people, one surprisingly young looking to be an X-Wings pilot, if that's what he was. He looked merely thirteen. The one looked to be the one whom she had spoken with over the commlink, and the other was a Wookie, or seemed to be.

Arfoor popped himself out of the ship, and rolled after her.

"Might I ask who you are?" she asked.

The oldest one, the one who had spoken with her, answered her question. "I am Wedge," he answered. "My companions are friends, if that is what concerns you, Minor Starshooter."

Danâe looked closer at them. The one looked rather ruffian-like; messy hair, very basic clothes, and a dangerous looking _ Blaster_ hung by his side, surprisingly, considering his young age.

"I would like to know who they are," she said, very straightforward.

"This is Han Solo," he said, motioning to the teenager. "And the other is Megabacca, a half Wookie from the planet Corascuant. They are friends at the moment, and Solo will be gone by tomorrow, if you would like to know."

"Megabacca?" Danâe asked, scrunching up her face.

"Call me Meagan," the Wookie said, in slightly accented, but otherwise understandable Basic.

Noting Denae's surprise at her usage of Basic speech, the female Wookie laughed. "I'm half human," she said.

Danâe raised her eyebrows. "Right."

[You have a problem with it?] asked her droid, Arfoor.

"No," she said to her quietly, reading what he said off her datapad.

[I'm surprised you got us down in one piece.]

Danâe glared at it. "Medal brain."

The teenage Han Solo smiled cockily. "That's not my fault," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do on my ship, the _ Bird Brain_." He bowed with his definite Han Solo personality, and walked over to an old freighter ship.

Danâe found herself wondering where the _ Millennium Falcon _was. Then she remembered that he probably didn't have it yet.

"He's a smuggler," Wedge said, in answer to the unasked question. "Come on, Starshooter," he said, beckoning her to follow him. She left her small ship, and followed, Arfoor following after her. 

She hoped that she could figure out what was going on without giving herself away, and wondered whether Tiffany was around here somewhere as well.

To be continued 


	2. Do, or do not, there is no try

In case any readers are wondering, the Wedge I'm using isn't Wedge Antilles, but another. I'm using the name cuz it sounds cool.

** Teleporter: The Dark Side of Light part Two**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I do own Danâe and Tiffany\Tiana, and Alenace Jade.

Tiffany followed Alenece; the Jedi Master into the room where they held the Jedi Counsel. She shivered, though it wasn't cold; a sense of foresight was upon her, and she seen the Temple destroyed, and all the Jedi killed. It frightened her, though she knew what was to happen, for she had watched the movies.

"Late, you are, Alenece Jade. Hmm, good, it is not, to be late," said the little green alien seated in the room, along with the other members of the Jedi counsel. Tiffany stifled back a laugh at the sight of him, he looked so funny.

"You summoned us, Master Yoda?" said Alenece, bowing, though her tone indicated a question, Tiffany noted.

"Yes. Called you and your Padawan, we have," Yoda said. "A mission for you, there is."

Tiffany looked around carefully, to see whom the others were. There were few of the members there, Tiffany assumed that was because they were on missions, for there was still hope, though futile it may've seemed.

"Is there, master?" asked Alenece. "If it is to our abilities, we will obey."

Tiffany remained quiet, and listened, trying to figure out what was going on still.

"There is a small squadron of X-Wings pilots going into Imperial territory, in a hopes to find a weakness in the Empire," said the black man who sat beside Yoda. "We had thought it best to send some of the more stealth minded Jedi in with them, to infiltrate the Empire while the squadron creates a diversion. We had thought you two the better pair for such things."

"The Empire is powerful," said Alenece. "It would be folly to send those who know not what they are doing. Are you that confident in us, masters? The loss of even the slightest number of people could cause the fall of the Republic."

"You feel then, that do it, you cannot hmm?" asked Yoda. "If feel you this, then go, you shall not."

Alenece closed her eyes for a moment, and folded her hands in front of herself. "No," she said softly. "We could do it, Master Yoda. I have faith in my Padawan."

"But you do not have faith in your own abilities, is that it, Master Jade?" asked the black Jedi Master. "Is that your thoughts?"

"I do not know what I fear," she answered. "The Dark Side, maybe that more innocent people will die, for lack of foresight, for lack of knowledge on what to do." She turned to face the black Jedi. "Master Windu, my vision is clouded. I know not what to do."

"Trust in the Force. If you feel that you cannot do this, then do not," he answered.

"Do, or do not," said Yoda. "There is no try. Do not try to do this, but do it, or do it not."

"And what of your Padawan?" asked Mace Windu, the black Jedi Master. "What is her opinion on this?"

"Yes," said Yoda. "Have a say in this, she must."

Tiffany pulled back, just a bit, at being put in the spotlight. "I have little to say, Master Yoda," she said.

"Hm,? Have nothing to say, have you? Speak, young Padawan; we all have thing to say," siad the little green alien, in his distinctive 'Yoda' manner, "what is your your mind, hmm? What have you to say? Hmm?"

Tiffany halted a little in her speech, and then spoke. "We stand upon the edge of a knife. If one of us was to fail at a task, then the balance would be shifted and the Republic would fall. We live in a time of worry, for if one fails, all fails."

"Hmm. You feel then, that if you fail in this mission, then fall, the Republic will?" asked Yoda. "Logical, that is. What happens to one will effect us all, hmm. Yes, young one, you speak true in this matter, yes. If you fail, all maight fall, and be lost. That is your worry, is it not, Hmm?"

Tiffany nodded faintly. "Yes, Master Yoda."

"But nonetheless," said Mace Windu, folding his hands in the 'Jedi pose', "if we fail to act when we have an opportunity, then we might fall as well. It is a double-edged sword, for if we act, and fail, we fall, and if we do not act, then we will fall as well. What choice do we have in this matter? Do we not act, and hope that we will remain on solid ground, or do we act, and hope that we will not fall into darkness, as others have before us?"

"There is always a choice," said Tiffany, quietly. "But sometimes that choice is the hardest of all to make ."

"Yes. Decide now, we must. Act on one possibility, we will," said Yoda. 

"We will go," said Alenece. "Whether we fail or not, we will not fall to the Empire's wishes _ that_ easily."

"Then you will go?" asked Mace.

"Yes," said Alenece, decidedly. "We will not sit and do nothing while the Empire stands."

"Good. Then you will go out to the planet Dantooine. A small X-Wings force stations themselves there," said Mace. "You will depart from there into Imperial space. May the Force be with you."

"Yes," said Yoda. "With you, the Force will be."

"Thank you, master." said Alenece. "Come, Tiana."

Tiffany followed her as she left the room, still wondering, but now, she was beginning to understand what was going on.

To be continued

To my reviewers:

Star-Child: I'm glad you like it. As you see, I've used Yoda and Mace Windu now. Next chappie will have more stuff with Arfoor and Danâe... I'm to lasy to write more about them!

r77skywalker: Thanks for the review... you reviewed Elf with a lightsaber's story, the Lost Characters, before it was deleted, didn't you? She says thanks for that review. I say thanks for this review! 


	3. A mission to Dantooine

** Teleporter: The Dark Side of Light** (Part Three)

(A\N: This is not going to turn into a Han Solo romance, however it may seem to be turning at the moment. I am quite aware that he belongs to Leia.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. However, I do own Tiffany\Tiana, Danâe and Jedi Master Alenece Jade.

Meanwhile...

Danâe followed Wedge, and wondered who he was. When she thought about it, he shouldn't've been born yet... Maybe he was a different Wedge?

Her droid said something.

"What?" she asked, startled out of her thoughts.

[Watch where you are walking, or you'll crash into the wall,] said the droid. [Or are you trying to do so?]

She glared at the astromech droid; shooting a lightning glare that would've melted a plastic flower, if it had been real lightning. "Please," she said, "try to not annoy me." But she turned from her path anyhow.

Wedge had led her to a briefing room of some type; she recognized the layout from the movies. However, no one was in there at the moment, and the room was dark. Out of instinct that should not have been with her, she dropped her hand to where her Blaster was holstered.

"Welcome back, Minor," said Wedge, flicking the glowpanel on. White light flooded the room, and Danâe blinked with the sudden bright light.

Her droid beeped something that translated roughly to 'Dimwit'.

Danâe glared at it again. "Sarcastic droids. If I had my way, you'd be scrap medal. If, that is, you keep on insulting me."

Wedge sat down at a computer terminal, and brought up a holo-file for a mission file. "I'm glad you made it back alive," he said. "We were sure that you were dead after that last mission, Minor Danâe Starshooter. You know the plan for the following mission?"

Danâe shook her head, and sat down. "Explain." Inside she was thinking: _ Umm... help? I'm no X-wings pilot._

"All right." He pulled up the file onto a larger screen. Danâe noted that Arfoor was recording the mission file.

After she read through the file, she got the basic rundown. It was fairly simple. The Republic was sending Rogue Squadron and two Jedi into Imperial territory in hopes to find a weakness in the Empire.

Rogue Squadron would cause a simple distraction to get the Jedi in. Her part was to go with the two Jedi as backup to a degree in case the Emperor got word of the plan and the Jedi were killed. She would have to escape and get word back to Rogue Squadron, and to the Republic.

It was simple sounding, but dangerous... if they failed, then the Republic could be doomed; not that they weren't already.

[Should be fun,] said Arfoor.

"Hardly my opinion of fun," she answered, only half paying attention to the droid. 

"Sure it is," said a voice from the back of the room. Danâe turned around to face the cock-eyed teenage smuggler, Han Solo.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wedge, slightly annoyed by the intrusion.

"Repairs on my ship aren't gonna be as easy as you thought, Wedge Darksaber," he said, grinning lopsidedly. "After one too many hits by Imperial ships..." he shrugged. "The hyperdrive unit is shot, and so is the shields."

Wedge tightened his face. "Implication?"

Han grinned. "I was wondering if maybe I could umm... get a new unit?" He shrugged. "Or a new ship?"

"There aren't to many spare hyperdrive units or shields hanging around here, Solo," Wedge said. "Or ships."

"You're going to Dantooine?" he asked. "A little out of the way, isn't it?"

"I don't take highly to blackmail," replied Wedge.

Han shrugged, and walked into the room calmly. "Who's blackmailing?" he asked. "All I'm saying is that if the Empire got word of that..."

Wedge set his face, and looked closely at Han. "Blackmailer. You know very well that X-wings cannot carry more than one person. And Corascuant is out of our way, plus dangerous to go to, with the Empire gaining control."

"I know that," said Han. "And might I note that since we're on Corellia, it's not that out of the way. Oh, and won't you have to stop on Corascuant to pick up those Jedi? And to pick them up, won't you need a bigger ship?" He grinned lopsidedly. "I think I've caught you."

By the look on Wedge's face, that was true enough.

"All right, Solo. Danâe Starshooter will take you as far as Corascuant," said Wedge, stiffly. "But that's it. No more blackmailing. You okay with that, Starshooter?"

Danâe nodded her consent, and glared at the young space pirate. "You'd better not cause any trouble, you pirate."

He pointed at himself. "Me? A pirate?"

Danâe shook her head at him.

Arfoor tittered something that translated to: "Corellians."

Danâe nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh," said Wedge, just before he dismissed her. "Megabacca will be going with you as well."

"This is turning into a regular pleasure cruise," muttered Danâe.

[Well, then there's all the more with a Blaster at their sides in case,] said Arfoor.

"Good point," Danâe conceded, as she left the room. She was conscious of Han's gaze following her as she exited. "I really don't like that guy," she said. 

To be continued... 


End file.
